


Birthdays Come but Family Stay

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: Celestial Signs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, Danvers Kid, F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: Everyone gathers around for the youngest Danvers' birthday party. Laughter ensues and a special first is experienced.





	Birthdays Come but Family Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MGmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGmt/gifts).



> If you're confused, read the first part in the series but it could be stand alone if desired. 
> 
> Enjoy

The sound of laughter woke Alex from where she lay curled up around her body pillow. She rubbed a hand across her face as she opened her eyes, blinking herself fully awake to look at the bed next to her. The space was empty so she smiled and pulled the pillow from where it sat against her front, pushing it away with one arm while turning and placing a hand on her other side. Alex groaned once she was sitting up on the bed, huffing as the weight attached to her front made her realize how much she had to pee but also why she didn’t want to move.

Leaning her head against the headboard, Alex rested her hands across her enlarged stomach and rubbed. “Hope you aren’t as much trouble when you’re born kid.”

The door to the room opened and Kara bounded into the room. “You’re awake, having trouble?”

“Yes!” Alex smiled at her sister and held out her hands. Kara pulled her sister onto her feet and held her in place. “Thanks, she’s causing so much trouble and she isn’t even born.”

Kara put her hands on Alex’s stomach, “you’re going to be so loved. I already love you my niece.”

“Well she loves my bladder so I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Already kicking butt, like her mom.”

Alex put a hand to her back as she walked out of the room to the bathroom. “I wish she’d kick my butt; it would give my bladder a rest.”

Kara grinned, “everyone is in the kitchen making breakfast when you’re ready.”

* * *

Eliza and Kara were making breakfast while Winn and James were setting the table. Lena was fiddling with the radio by the couch to play music when Alex descended the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and put her hand on the rail, pausing to catch her breath.

“Alex, honey are you okay?”

Alex nodded as she made her way over to the group. “Fine Mom, just a beached whale instead of a highly skilled agent. Why did I ever say ‘yes’ to this idea?”

“Because you wanted a baby?” Winn asked-answered as he handed Alex a cup.

The sound of the door opening and closing made everyone turn to find J’onn coming in the door with M’gann behind him. Alex’s face fell as she sat down at the kitchen table, he only smiled as he nodded behind him.

“I got to show Mommy!” A small voice erupted and Alex’s fallen expression exploded into a grin as she saw the sweet cherub that instantly ran over to her. “Mommy, Mommy look what Uncle J’onn got me for my birthday!” She held up a small German Shepherd puppy, “isn’t she pretty?”

Alex chuckled and nodded, “she is baby, did you show Mama?”

“Oh I’m aware.” The voice of the love of her life made Alex chuckle, watching as Maggie walked into the shared home with a bag of puppy food and a bed. “Those balloons are up as requested but I drew the line at the poster she wanted.” Maggie dropped the items on the couch before walking the ten feet to Alex, leaning down to kiss her. “Good morning, sleep well?”

“Hmm, I did. Your daughter decided to use my bladder as a kicking target once again this morning.”

* * *

Maggie knelt down and placed her hand on Alex’s belly, the grounded agent putting her own over her love’s so their wedding bands sat side by side. “You need to be nice to Mommy, she’s feeding you and housing you.”

“Just a month left.”

“I know, then we get to do this all over again.” Maggie looked up at Alex. “This time I’ll be there for everything.”

“You were with Estelle, you will with Aurora.”

Maggie stood and chuckled, “still sticking with that name?”

“Yes, got an issue with it? If so, remember I’m carrying the kid.”

Eliza chuckled as she set a dish on the table, “still arguing about names?”

“No, I just enjoy teasing Alex about her celestial name theme.” Maggie rubbed her wife’s arm and clasped the agent’s hand.

“Speaking of names!” Kara bounced as she knelt down beside her older niece, “Ellie what name have you chosen for your puppy?”

* * *

The girl’s eye twinkled and both parents winced, wondering what their oldest came up with. Her skin had lightened with age while her hair had faded from black to brown to black again as she grew. She was a beautiful mixture of them both to the point anyone could see either of them in her. “Well, there’s only one name that is super, super perfect for a puppy Uncle Winn tells me.”

“Oh God.” It was stated by both Maggie and Alex stated.

“Baby pick something good, don’t go with ‘Lucky’ or ‘Buddy’ or whatever he says.” Alex pleaded and Maggie nodded. “Mama and I both agree.”

“Not ‘Krypto’ either mija, that’s just Auntie Kara’s internal pleas at super speed.”

Ellie admired her puppy and held her close. “There’s only one perfect name and I’ve decided to name her that even if it’s weird.” She walked over to her mothers and smiled up at them, “her name is Gertrude.”

Both women looked over at Winn then at their daughter then over at Winn a second time before resting on Ellie. Maggie groaned as Alex gave herself a victory arm pump, “yes!”

“You didn’t think I’d forget did you?” Winn grinned from where he stood filming the whole thing.

“I was hoping you would.” Maggie stated as she watched her wife and daughter fawn over the new puppy. “Gertrude is going to get funny barks at the dog park.”

“Is not!” Alex hit her wife’s leg and leaned in to the puppy. “Don’t listen to your third human owner, she doesn’t know a regal name when she hears one.”

* * *

Maggie shared a look with Eliza, the woman knowing from childhood pets what names Alex came up with. “This from the woman that named our daughter Estelle Margarita and plans on Aurora Isabel for our second.”

“Estelle and Aurora are celestial names and Margarita was after you. I decided on the Spanish version of my mother’s name to match Estelle’s middle name.” She looked up at Maggie, “if you have to know.”

Eliza was quick to comment, “that’s beautiful Alex.”

“I love you.” Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand, “and even if you don’t want to embrace your origins because of the past, I want our daughters to always have a piece of it.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex, “thank you, I love you.”

“You better after making me a whale.” Alex pointed a finger at her belly and made a circular motion, “this is all because of you Sawyer, you take the blame for this.”

“How is that even possible?” Winn asked curiously, “I mean, she doesn’t have the parts to do…”

“WINN!” Everyone in the room objected.

“Mommy?” Ellie looked up from her puppy and Alex refocused her attention. “Where do babies come from? I mean, how do they end up in a mommy’s tummy?”

Alex went silent where she always had a response so she looked up at Maggie, “you know what, Mama can take this one.”

“But you’re a sciensist.”

“Scientist baby and yes I am but that’s a Mama-question.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide as she found Alex’s own. “How is this not a science question?”

“I’ll take this one.” Eliza quickly ushered her granddaughter to the living room after handing the puppy over to an excited Kara and put cartoons on. “Watch some cartoons while we finish breakfast.”

“What about my question Grandma?”

“That’s a bigger kid question, you have to be a bigger kid to ask that question. The legal age of that question is ten so you have to wait till then to ask.”

Ellie looked up at her grandmother, “ten, really? I’m only six!”

“I know so you have to wait four more years then you can ask your moms.”

“That sucks!” Ellie groaned and looked back at the television.

* * *

Maggie chuckled and nodded to Eliza, “thank you.”

“Better get ready girls, you have four years to come up with that answer.”

Alex rubbed her belly, “at least when the second one asks, we’ll be ready.”

“Second kids are perfect!” Kara stated and everyone looked at her, somewhat saying the same thing. “What, they are? I was a perfect second child.”

“You and I remember things differently.” Alex pointed at her sister, “very differently.”

“Alright you two, it’s Ellie’s birthday.” Maggie put her hands out, “not Danvers Sisters Rumble Day.”

James put his glass on the table as he sat down while chuckling, Lena pulled Kara away towards the table. “Come on Darling before you actually start breaking things by accident.”

“I do not.”

“Unfortunately that’s not true and Alex could name a dozen if you give her a chance so don’t.”

“Did I mention how much I love my daughters-in-law?” Eliza inquired to J’onn as he and M’gann accepted bowls of food.

“Between the two of them, they’ve kept the rate of disasters down by reigning in those sisters.”

M’gann shook her head, “my love be kind, you and I both know Kara and Alex are a better fighting force together than apart.” She put her hand on J’onn’s back while setting the bowl of sausage down. “Ignore my husband Alex, he knows that while you and your sister argue, you have a stronger bond than any Martian. He’s quite envious at times.”

“Now you tell lies.” J’onn stated while kissing M’gann’s head. He gazed down at her softly and looked over at the couch. “Ellie, I believe we’re ready to eat.”

“Food!” The girl jumped over the couch with an efficiency she had only due to her gymnastics classes and being the daughter of two highly trained agents.

Alex chuckled as her daughter sat between her and Maggie, “you inherited your aunt’s stomach for sure.”

“The question is, who will eat more of the cake?” James put forth and motioned between Kara and Ellie. “Ellie and her friends or Kara.”

“I vote Kara!” Winn spoke quickly and Maggie shook her head.

* * *

She leaned in and met Alex over Ellie’s head, kissing her softly. Alex beamed as they pulled apart, glowing both from the pregnancy and the love she had for her wife. “So glad we met again six years ago.”

“You’re still stupid for running into that warehouse.” Maggie softened slightly, “but me too, especially since I got this treasure along with you.” She kissed her daughter, “happy birthday mija.”

“Thanks Mama and guess what?”

“What?”

“My wish last birthday came true, I got a baby sister. So I’m sure whatever I wish for this birthday will come true too!”

Alex threw her head back and laughed as Maggie’s face grew concerned, half the table joined in once Kara explained why Alex was laughing. The red head covered her mouth as she pulled her head back up, Maggie still looked perplexed. “I think you broke Mama!”

“That’s okay, with my family we can fix anything.” Ellie declared before leaning in to secret-whisper to Alex, “even Mama.” Laughter went around the table for a second time, followed by the food. They went left so Kara would have the last serving, so she could have the last remaining if it called for it.

* * *

Ellie - Age 6

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
